Special Unit 4
by Fear175
Summary: Anget Hunter a women with supernatural powers is apart of an agency that fights the dark forces of evil, joined by a team of other agents there job is to keep the world safe.


Special Unit 4  
("ISSUE 51") - Forças Desconhecidas - Season 4 Premiere  
  
Location: Rome  
  
Special Girl: ((::running through town::))  
  
Dark Cult Demons 1 - 2: ((::chasing after special girl::))  
  
Dark Cult Demons 1 - 2: ((::through there eyes, the girl is giving off a golden ora::))  
  
Special Girl: ((::jumping over small fences::))  
  
Dark Cult Demon 1: ((::runs down another way::))  
  
Special Girl: help! Help me! ((::running towards a dead end::))  
  
Dark Cult Demon 1: ((::runs in front of the special girl::))  
  
Dark Cult Demon 2: ((::taking out special knife::))  
  
Special Girl: ((::runs around demon 1 and attempts to climb up a wall::))  
  
Dark Cult Demon 2: ((::stabs her::))  
  
Action: the girls golden ora goes out as a disked shaped key appears giving off the same ora.  
  
Dark Cult Demon 1 2: ((::picks up the key and run away::))  
  
SU4 Council Member: ((::hiding behind a small home walks out::))  
  
Location: New Special Unit 4 Base.  
  
Agent Lee: This place looks bigger then before.  
  
Chief Kerby: not that big.. Is it?  
  
Agent Lee: who knows, where's hunter and starks?   
  
Chief Kerby: starks is home. Hunter is patrolling  
  
Agent Lee: hunter is patrolling again?   
  
Chief Kerby: I don't know but things have changed after she defeated the first evil.  
  
Agent Lee: maybe your right ((::starts repairing a damaged A45::))  
  
Location: Staten Island. Springville Park 08:00pm  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::walking through the park::))  
  
Special Unit 4  
("ISSUE 51") - Forças Desconhecidas - Season 4 Premiere  
  
Demons 1 - 3: ((::moving around in certain areas::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::stops walking::))   
  
Demons 1 - 3: ((::running towards hunter::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::kicks Demons 1 - 3 in the neck fast and swiftly::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::Kicks demon 1 in the chest::))  
  
Demons 1 - 3: ((::fall on there floor::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::Aims A45 at Demons 1 and fires::))   
  
Agent Hunter: ((::front flips and grabs demon 2's neck::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::breaks demon 2's neck::))  
  
Demon 3: ((::tries to kick hunter in the face::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::move back, and kicks demon 3 in the face 7 times::))  
  
Demon 3: ((::knocked out::))  
  
Location: Hunters House  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::yawns, as she goes into bed and falls asleep::))  
  
Location: Starks Apartment  
  
Agent Starks: ((::falls asleep watching television::))  
  
Location: SU4 Base.  
  
Agent Lee: ((::falls asleep working on A45::))  
  
Location: Unknown…  
  
Unknown Person: dentro dos ventos, das portas do inferno, abra os segredos que residem dentro.  
  
Location: Unknown…  
  
Agent Cline: ((::sitting there looking at the ocean::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::walking through a field of flowers wearing a pink dress::))  
  
Agent Starks: ((::standing on a cliff looking down:: ))  
  
Special Unit 4  
("ISSUE 51") - Forças Desconhecidas - Season 4 Premiere  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::Walks out of the field of flowers, onto the beach::))  
  
Agent Lee: ((::walking through a small town::))  
  
People 1: ((::shaking::)) its coming…. It coming…. Its coming…. Its coming…  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::walks over to cline::)) cline?  
  
Agent Cline: the end of the world is going to begin, do you think your ready?  
  
Agent Lee: what's coming? Tell me.  
  
People 1: its coming…. Its coming….  
  
Agent Cline: this year things are going to happen, things are going to change. But are you ready?  
  
Agent Hunter: for what?  
  
Agent Cline: The End of the World  
  
People 2: ((::on the cliff::)) its coming… its coming… its coming…  
  
Agent Starks: what's coming?   
  
People 2: its coming… its coming… its coming…  
  
Agent Hunter: the end of world? Cline what are you talking about?  
  
Agent Cline: come with me… ((::walks over to a weird looking cave::))  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::follows cline::))  
  
Agent Lee: tell me what's coming?  
  
People 1: Evil…. Its Coming… Its coming…   
  
Agent Lee: what evil?  
  
Location: The Weird Looking Cave.  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::walking towards a big chamber::))  
  
Agent Cline: ((::standing in the middle of the chamber::))  
  
Unknown Evil: ((::walking over 1'000 dead bodies::))  
  
People 3-4: ((::running from the evil but fall on one of the bodies::))  
  
Special Unit 4  
("ISSUE 51") - Forças Desconhecidas - Season 4 Premiere  
  
Unknown Evil: ((::cruses peoples 3 - 4's skull::))  
  
Agent Hunter: what the hell is she?  
  
Agent Cline: The Third Evil.  
  
Agent Hunter: The Third Evil? How many are there?  
  
Agent Cline: there's 2, both of them invincible, unstoppable. And deadly. Except the first & second, he was spawned by the source of all evil, to make more of there kind, the second was the destroyer of all living things.  
  
Agent Hunter: and I though the second evil was tough.  
  
Location: Outside, in the Unknown..  
  
People 2: you think she's safe?  
  
Agent Starks: who?  
  
People 2: you know who.  
  
Agent Starks: Tanya?   
  
People 2: when the end comes she will have to die. ((::falls apart::))  
  
Agent Starks: what the..   
  
Agent Lee: what's coming?   
  
People 1: I told you, evil ((::falls apart::))  
  
Location: the weird cave…  
  
Agent Hunter: so she's the third evil? What happened to the fourth?  
  
Agent Cline: the fourth evil. Is around… somewhere  
  
Location: Unknown….  
  
Unknown Person: Deixe a extremidade do período.  
  
Location: Hunters House  
  
Agent Hunter: ((::wakes up::))  
  
Location: Starks Apartment  
  
Agent Starks: ((::Wakes up::))   
  
Special Unit 4  
("ISSUE 51") - Forças Desconhecidas - Season 4 Premiere  
  
Location: SU4 Base  
  
Agent Lee: ((::wakes up::))  
  
Action: 3 hours later..  
  
Chief Kerby: your saying, you all had the same dream?  
  
Agent Lee: yes.. Weird stuff  
  
Agent Starks: ((::Staring at a pencil::))  
  
Agent Hunter: something bad is going to happen, the third evil is coming. We need to be ready.  
  
Agent Lee: the third evil? How many are there?  
  
Agent Hunter: Four.. But we really need prepare. When I was in this cave, there were dead bodies everywhere.  
  
Chief Kerby: how do you know if the dream was real at all?  
  
Agent Starks: all of us having the weird same dream. Is weird.  
  
Chief Kerby: perhaps your right  
  
Agent Hunter: cline told me that this evil is invincible.  
  
Chief Kerby: hunter unless you forgot. Cline is on vacation.  
  
Agent Hunter: I don't know, its all to confusing for me.  
.  
.  
.  
  
THE END!!  
  
Next Time on Special Unit 4! All New  
Agent Hunter, Trains Starks, Lee, & Cline for the upcoming new threat,   
Agent Hunter attempts to unlock here mysterious powers, A girl with  
mysterious powers helps hunter. 


End file.
